


Facing Grief

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does Sara cope after a loss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facing Grief

Rip left them in Star City and went away with the Waverider alone. He decided that it was best if he finish the mission alone as to not endanger them anymore. 

Luckily, Stein and Ray found a way to create a signal for the Waverider to locate them and come to them. The team all gathered in the same vacant parking lot that Rip left them. The men believed that they need to finish the mission.

"I never start something I don’t finish,” Leonard said.

Aside from the men, Sara also came. Leonard already knew something was wrong by the moment she approached the group. But he knows better than to ask her right away. He needs to observe and wait. But whatever it is, he could tell that it wasn’t good. His Alexa senses are arising again.

Rip eventually came back and agreed to let them in on the mission again.

As they enter the Waverider, Leonard saw a glimmering metal concealed by Sara.

Before they knew it, he cornered Rip and pointed a knife near Rip’s throat.

“You knew,” she said with tears in her eyes.

From Sara’s anger, they found out that her sister died and that Rip brought them back five months after. Sara asked, no, ordered Rip to bring her back to when it happened. Of course, Rip disagreed because of the repercussions it could do to the timeline. Sara tried to disagree but Rip flashed a light on her with his stupid futuristic device and that made her unconscious. Mick caught her as she fell.

“Put her in her room, Mr. Rory.”

As Mick brought Sara’s limp body away, Leonard punched Rip in the face.

“You asshole,” Leonard snarled.

“What the hell was that for?!” Rip exclaimed.

“Are you seriously asking? She willingly helped you prevent your family from dying but you can’t do this one thing for her?!”, Len said as his finger landed on the trigger of his Cold Gun that’s still housed in its holster by his leg.

“I can’t do it even of I want to, Mr. Snart. If I bring her back, she’ll die,” Rip tried to explain despite the wringing pain.

“Then bring me back with her,” Leonard suggested to the surprise of Ray and Stein, but not by Jax. The kid knows Leonard will always have Sara’s back.

Len continued, “I’ll be her back-up. I’ll freeze that Darhk’s ass and do a great favor for all of us!”

“I can’t, Mister Snart. There are just so many ways that it could go wrong. We can’t–”

And another punch landed on Rip, now making him unconscious

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Leonard went to Sara’s room to check up on her. He saw her conscious and is sitting by her bed.

As soon as Sara saw him, she said, “Leonard, you have to help me. Please. I need to save my sister.”

He wanted to say yes. Of course he’d help her. Of course he’d say yes to her, no questions asked. But he knew something. Gideon talked to him about it. He knew why they can’t go back.

But the tears streaming down her face makes it hard for him to decline Sara’s call for help. Still, he has to explain.

“Sara,” he said as he approached her. “I would say yes to you. Always. I’d help you, of course. I’d freeze hundreds of hearts for you,”

“But? I’m hearing that there’s something else to this,” Sara said, almost begging him. His hands are now placed, wrapped around her hands.

“Listen to me, okay? I asked Gideon to bring you to when your sister was killed. She instead showed me alternate timelines,” he said, then hesitated to continue.

She felt the heaviness of what he was about to say.

“What happened?” “If you’re there…Sara, you’ll die too. Not only your sister, but you and your father too,” he sighed. More tears fell from her eyes. He felt that she’s having a hard time breathing because of it.

The vulnerability of the woman in front of him crushed him. His wall has long been down around Sara but what he did next is something new to him. He hugged her.

He then said, “I asked Gideon for the alternate timeline if I were to go with you. She said you’d still die and that there’s nothing I could do.”

Sara’s sobs just got louder as she realized that this man just offered his life for her. But still, nothing will change. Laurel’s death was a fixed point in time.

“I still need to try, Len. I need to try,” she said.

“I won’t allow you, Sara. Be mad at me, but I won’t. You’re not dying. Not again, you understand? You’re not gonna die in front of me,“ Leonard’s voice started shaking. It was unexplainable but the thought of seeing Sara get killed was unbearable.

"I can’t do this, Len. I can’t. I’m nothing if not for her. This, whatever I’m doing, trying to save this goddamned world, would mean nothing to me if it weren’t for Laurel. She–Len, I can’t.”

He finally broke away from the hug to face her. Their foreheads touching.

“You can, Sara. Believe me, you can,” the man responded. He brushed his fingers against her cheeks, wiping away her tears.

“I’ve always thought I was invincible,” Leonard said, “I’ve always believed that I’m the smartest, strongest, bravest. That people around me are idiots. Hell, even Raymond is an idiot for me, and he’s a freaking scientist.”

She then looked at him with her piercingly beautiful blue eyes.

“But then I met you, Sara. The smartest, bravest, strongest, most beautiful person I know is not me anymore. It’s you.”

She shook her head by his statement.

“Oh, you are, Sara. You just don’t see it because you think of yourself as a monster and a killing-machine but you’re so much more. This is one of the hardest things that could happen to you. I don’t know if I could survive the thought of Lisa dying, but let this be your reason on why you need to continue.”  

Leonard placed his hands around hers, just like earlier. He let her cry and pour out her emotions. He felt Sara’s fist clench and her breaths deepen.

“Hit me,” he said, which made Sara look up. “Hit me if it makes you feel better.” Her fists relaxed. Len held her by the elbows and led her to stand up. By the time they’re both up, he held Sara’s hands again. “Come on. Hit me as hard as you can. Let it all out.”

But then, Sara noticed wounds on his knuckles. She held them up.

“When’s this?”, she said, closing the gap between them.

“I had my share of punch earlier. Rip won’t let you see your sister so I made him see black,” he smirked, showing pride about what he did.

“Thank you,” Sara said faintly.

“Anything for you, assassin.”

“You’ll help me go through this, right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. For Laurel.”

He took her hand and said, “Now, Savage. Let’s go end that bastard.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Then Sara woke up from the blinding light that made her unconscious. She got back to her senses.

She lost Laurel and Leonard. Two of her anchors. 

Her sister who showed her how to be a hero in the light and the man who saw her demons and helped her deal with them. Surviving through the pain seemed impossible. 

They both are around her in some ways. 

Laurel will always be in her. Every time she puts on her White Canary costume, she’ll be reminded of her sister. Her hero. Her light.

Leonard will always be in the gushes of wind, the cold breeze, the aura of bar fights and the smell of danger. He’ll also be in the feeling of warmth, in the deck of cards, in expensive perfumes, in the almosts and the what-might-have-beens.

She held her and to her face and kissed the finger on her pinky. Leonard’s, as given to her by Mick, resized by Gideon.

“I can do this. For Leonard. For Laurel. For myself." 

 


End file.
